


Il pleuvait sans cesse

by Anonymous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Il pleuvait sans cesse

It had rained when they met for the first time.  
When Thomas arrived in France it was raining, which was unusual for August. The light drizzle didn't bother the american,though he could see the others on the harbour with umbrellas. But his eyes were searching for someone else- Marquis de Lafayette.He knew of the man, often exchanging letters with him during the war, but never actually seing the Frenchman. But now that the war was over they had finally met. The Frenchman looked strickingly similar to Thomas, but his hair was up in a bun, he was shorter and his brown eyes were darker. Lafayette also had a thick accent. The two men began walking in the rain, talking about France and America and everything in between. That day they formed a connection, which developed from a friendship to something more. 

It rained when they were together

It was late at night and there was a storm brewing, but that didn't stop Thomas and Lafayette from walking around. It was the only time during which they could be together, they could hold hands and exchange kisses, without anyone seeing them. Everything was well until the Frenchman said:  
"I'll have to go back soon. Adrienne might wake up and I don't know what she'll do."  
"Just tell her you were out drinking with me."  
"That worked the first ten or so times, mon amour. Now she's worried that I'm an alcoholic." He laughed, nervously, so Thomas pressed a comforting kiss to his forehead, before suggesting:   
"Then say we were working on the declaration."  
"That might work. God, what are we doing?"  
"We're just two men in love with each other." The Frenchman looked at him, with a hint of concern and fear in his eyes.   
"Thomas that's the first time you've said those words to me, do you really mean them?"  
"Of course I do. I love you."  
"I love you too."

It rained when they were apart

It had rained when Thomas was leaving France. For the first few days on the journey back home all he could think about was his departure- Lafayette's strong arms enveloping in a hug, the smell of his perfume mixed with the scent of rain. The tears on his face after he had left his lover. He was starting to forget all about it, until he found a letter in his belongings. Laf must have snuck it in his trunk. Thomas read his friend's words and he swore he was ready to board the next ship back to France, but he didn't.   
It was raining in his way back to Monticello. He sat on his desk, opening his mail, but he only replied to Lafayette's letter, and after the usuals he put three little letters- jta meaning je t'aime.

It rained when they met for the last time

Thomas and Lafayette were finally reunited once again. They were in Monticello, discussing everything that had happened to them, the friends they've lost and the lives they've lived. And even though Thomas was in poor health they enjoyed one last walk in the rain.


End file.
